1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable livestock feeders and, more particularly, to a convertible feeder apparatus which can be completely knocked down for shipping, and which may be fitted with any of a number of various optional features without requiring modification of the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a portable feeder including a hopper formed of a pair of opposed side walls and front and rear end walls, wherein the walls are welded together during construction. In this known device, the front and rear end walls extend beneath the hopper and support a feed tray assembly which is welded to the end walls. If desired, the apparatus may be manufactured with an axle assembly including a pair of wheels and a tow bar, such that the apparatus may be pulled behind a tractor or the like during use. Otherwise, the hopper may be constructed with a skid assembly, or with a plurality of legs on which the hopper may be supported.
Because the hopper components, as well as the feeder tray and axle assembly, are welded together during manufacture, it is impossible to knock down the completed apparatus for shipping. Instead, a number of the completed feeders are arranged side-by-side along the length of a trailer for shipping. Thus, only five or six of the welded feeders can be shipped on a single truck.